My only one
by Lady Aoshi
Summary: Karin's thoughts before the final battle. Set to "only one' by Yellowcard.


a/n: I haven't finished the game yet. I was just listening to the ong and the idea hit me, so i had to write it down. If it isn't in tandem with the ending please don't flame me.

Disclaimer: shadow hearts:covenant doesn't belong ot me. neither does this song, Only one by yellowcard.

-----------------------

Broken this fragile thing now

And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces

And I've thrown my words all around

But I can't, I can't give you a reason

well, Yuri- I guess this is it. The last battle. We might never get to see each other again, after this. What will happen to us? Will we fail? We won't exist if we do. No you, no me- Kato'll kill all of our families, maybe even his own. If we win, though, everything still won't be alright. You're losing yourself, Yuri, faster than any of us can realize, maybe even you. I've stood by you every step of the way, I've heard what you say in your sleep. You talk about Alice, about happiness. I hope you don't mind my listening to you. Sometimes it's all I have…

I feel so broken up (so broken up)

And I give up (I give up)

I just want to tell you so you know

I've told you everything- all I've ever thought, all my feelings. I told you that I Loved you. It's true, since the very first moment I saw you, in the church at Domremy. I remember it like it was yesterday. The general had given me those orders, those orders to go to Domremy and Capture it. But you wouldn't let us- It was your home and you were happy there. I see how important it is to you now. All turned for the worse, I would have died if it wasn't for you. When I saw that grenade, all I could think of was what was beyond it.

A demon, graceful yet at the same time so sorrowful. I could tell from that moment that you needed someone to talk to.

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you

You are my only one

I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you do

You are my only, my only one

That moment when you rescued me- when you had me in your arms- I felt safer than I ever have. It was strange. I knew was supposed to be scared- my entire squadron was dead- but I didn't. it was like this strange fog came over me, and the first thing I realized was that I was safe. Beyond any doubt, at that moment I was safe.

The next time I saw you, our roles were reversed. Because of me- just me, you've gotten cursed. You're going to die because of me. Of my mistake.

Made my mistakes, let you down

And I can't, I can't hold on for too long

Ran my whole life in the ground

And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone

The biggest mistake I've ever made. I led Nicolai to you. I had no idea what would happen. To you, or to Jeanne, or to the rest of us. From that moment on, we were on the run. Eventually, we found out who was running it- Rasputin. Did I ever tell you what happened the night before, when we all slept at Edgar;s shop? Nicolai visited me. He told me a lot of things- some I didn't realize until he said them, out loud. Did you know he loved me? If I would have gone with him, that night, He probably wouldn't have changed, or done you harm. I could have convinced him to stop. But at the moment, I only had one thing on my mind- You. I didn't care that you were still in love with Alice. I just knew that the man in front of me, confessing his love for me, also had nothing but hatred for you. I could never love someone who hated you.

And something's breaking up (breaking up)

I feel like giving up (like giving up)

I won't walk out until you know

I've been worried about you. There have been times when you faint, and it's like you're dead. When you fainted in front of Rasputin, I thought you were going to die- I couldn't stop thinking, what if he doesn't wake up this time? And of course, I didn't have any answer. I still don't. I don't know what I'd do without you, Yuri. It sounds silly, but it's true. I have a purpose, however slight might be. I have to help you on your journey. If that purpose were to be stolen, I don't think I would be able to go on. Would you be able to go on without me?

It hurts so much to admit it- you probably would.

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you

You are my only one

I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you do

You are my only my only one

I f I die tomorrow, Yuri, Can I go to your soul? You don't have to visit me if you don't want to. I just want to be there. I know Alice is there already- I saw her when we were in your soul. She was off in the distance, smiling at you as we walked by. She was filled with such kindness, form that one glance I could tell just how much she loved you. I know I'll never measure up to her. I know that. I just want to be there, with you, To see your heart, to find out why you're so sad. To help you be happy, as long as you can be. And that's the thing.

Even if we do win, You'll lose.

Here I go so dishonestly

Leave a note for you my only one

And I know you can see right through me

So let me go and you will find someone

You've lost from the beginning. The mistletoe won't let you be who you are for much longer. And it's not just like you'll die. You're going to lose who you are, until the Yuri walking around s just a shell with no personality. I know what you want done then- you don't want to cause anyone more harm than needed. You want to die before that happens, before you lose yourself. I won't hesitate to kill you, if that's what you want. But I will spend all the time I can with you before that happens. I want to help you, I want to talk to you about things that matter to you. And I will, if you just let me.

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you

You are my only one

I let go, but there's just no one, no one like you

by now I could lose anything in this world- anything. Anything but you. As long as you're there to help me through it, as long as I have somewhere to cry, that's all I need. Right now, if you asked me to jump off a cliff, I'd do it without a second thought. I'd Do it be cause I love you.

You are my only, my only one

Even if you don't love me

My only one

Even if you never will

My only one

I'd still die for you

My only one

because I love you with all my heart

You are my only, my only one


End file.
